


Who Needs A Real Cat (When You're So Cute)?

by pipsiev2



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat ear headband, Cute Yoo Kihyun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kihyun wears a cat headband, Like, Nonbinary Character, Other, one (1) Voltron joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Prompt from the generator: "Hyungwon wants a cat. Kihyun buys a kitty-ear headband and tries to be cute."





	Who Needs A Real Cat (When You're So Cute)?

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt on a fluff generator (actual link bc mobile can't do the thingy -> http://dolleye.tumblr.com/fluffgen)
> 
> I wrote this on the train and am sorry for any mistakes
> 
> I didn't know what to title this I'm sorry

Hyungwon laughed when he walked into the kitchen and saw what Kihyun wore.

"Damn, you really took the "I want a cat" thing seriously, didn't you?"

Kihyun pouted and fiddled with the cat ear headband. "Oh, shut up," They mumbled, "we can't buy an actual cat, so I thought that this would be the next best thing."

"So... can you meow for me?" Hyungwon couldn't fight the smile off of his face as he watched his datemate turn red.

"What?"

"You can't be a cat if you don't meow."

Kihyun rubbed a hand across their face with a "the things I do for you" before they took a deep breath and, in the cutest way they could, held up their hands in the cat paw position and said "nya~"

"Aw," Hyungwon teased as he went to sit in the chair next to them and scratched Kihyun behind the ear, "cute. You should do this more often, it bring out how soft you _actually_ are."

"I'm not soft." They swatted at Hyungwon's hand. "I'm like a lion, don't mess with me."

"Says the person wearing black cat ears and- are you wearing a choker too?" Hyungwon hadn't noticed that before, but Kihyun had a thin black, elastic band around their neck that couldn't be anything _but_ a choker.

"I thought it'd look nice." They slightly shrugged. "It goes nice with the ears, yeah?"

"Yeah," Hyungwon rubbed the back of Kihyun's neck (kind of like how you would pet a cat, actually), "you look adorable. Do you feel comfortable though? I don't want you to wear this because you think I want you to."

Kihyun raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you seriously think that I would put on this ridiculous getup if I felt _un_ comfortable?"

Hyungwon nodded in agreement. "Point taken. That doesn't mean that you feel comfortable wearing it, though."

"You worry too much."

Hyungwon kissed their cheek. "I'm just trying to make sure my little kitty isn't forcing themselves to do anything that they don't want to."

Kihyun lightly punched his arm. "I'm older than you!"

"You're also shorter."

"What's my height have to do with anything you giant!"

Hyungwon ruffled their hair. "You know, you're cute when you're upset."

"I'm a _lion_. Not cute." Kihyun insisted.

"You're a lion _cub_ , then. Extremely cute. And lions are orange, not black."

"I'm a very rare black lion."

"So, can we assemble you with four other lions and make Voltron?"

Kihyun shook their head. "Why do I even try with you?" They asked, but there was a smile on their face so Hyungwon counted it as a win.

"Because you love me?"

"Ah, right. I almost forgot about that." Kihyun teasingly said as they leaned their head onto Hyungwon's shoulder.

"You almost forgot about it so much that you wore cat ears and a choker for me since we can't get a cat."

"Exactly." Kihyun nodded. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

"You're ridiculous."

"You didn't get that from getup?"

"You have a point. Maybe we should get you a clip on tail too, while we're at it."

"Okay, _now_ I'm drawing the line."

Hyungwon laughed and hugged Kihyun. "What? You'd look cute."

"Yeah, no. I am _not_ risking Minhyuk finding out about this."

Hyungwon didn't respond, he just rubbed Kihyun's arm. He didn't expect this when he woke up, but he _definitely_ wasn't complaining.

(And Kihyun could deny it all they _want_ , but Hyungwon _knows_ that they're a kitten.)


End file.
